


Spiders

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Widow - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Family, Gen, Russian lullabies, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spiderlings, cas is the other, for at this point in time, junior can translate languages, natasha is junior's mother figure, one of them, peter and junior are best friends, she doesn't meet ncis until she's 23, the avengers live in the tower, when she's 24 but this is called au AU for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: After a battle that induced minor injuries, Junior sees Natasha comforting Peter.





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This is what would happen if Junior could translate languages earlier than she can in canon - at 20 rather than 24. 
> 
> In canon, Junior first uses it to translate Ziva's conversation with her brother Ari after Kate dies.

.º.º.º.º.

Junior happens upon them by accident, so she’s sure Natasha could hear her coming up. She’s only a bit bruised from the fight they went off to today, leaving Junior at the tower with Loki to train and Dr. Banner to keep an eye on Loki, but Peter almost got his arm broken. She’s got the teenager laying on the couch in the living room, her fingers trailing in his hair, singing softly under her breath in Russian. The tune is ever so slightly familiar, not in the way that it was sung to her - everyone knows she didn’t actually have a childhood after 6 - but in the way that one knows an old infomercial because it’s been repeated so many times. Her eyes glow green and her necklace pink, and Natasha’s singing turns into English in her ears.

_“Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain,”_ she hears. Junior smiles as she walks away, her power fading as she releases it. _“И снова паучонок на водосток залез.”_

.º.º.º.º.

**Author's Note:**

> the source i used for translating: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/itsy-bitsy-spider-%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%87%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA.html#songtranslation


End file.
